


[Podfic] there's nothing i wouldn't do

by seleneaurora



Category: Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Actual Good Bro Barney Barton, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Deaf Clint Barton, Gen, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Post-Avengers (2012)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:07:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 46
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27772759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seleneaurora/pseuds/seleneaurora
Summary: Podfic of "there's nothing i wouldn't do" by notquiteaghost.Author's original summary:Barney wasn’t expecting it to be a thing, is the problem.Like, how often do aliens fucking invade New York? Once in a lifetime deal, it’s gotta be. Clint was busy — with having a hole in his chest, but SHIELD wouldn’t like him picking fights with run-of-the-mill mobsters, so it was, once again, up to Barney to step up and keep his baby brother safe. Hell, even if Clint could’ve got out his building without passing out, Barney still probably would’ve gone instead. Clint’s just a guy.He had a plan, and it should’ve been simple. Bandana tied round his face, hair hidden under a beanie, and only Natasha’s gonna notice which Barton is actually slinging the arrows around, and Natasha’s well-aware of Clint’s stab wound. Murder all the aliens, sit through Coulson’s lecture on Clint’s behalf, hopefully their building’s still standing by the end of it. Hold it over Clint’s head until they die. Never, ever do it again.Except.
Relationships: Barney Barton & Clint Barton
Kudos: 6





	[Podfic] there's nothing i wouldn't do

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [there’s nothing i wouldn’t do](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25528213) by [notquiteaghost](https://archiveofourown.org/users/notquiteaghost/pseuds/notquiteaghost). 



### Details

  * **Audio Duration:** 13:58
  * **MP3 File Size:** 9.60MB
  * **M4B Audiobook File Size:** 13.3MB



### Downloads/Streaming

  * **MP3:** [Archive.org ](https://archive.org/download/theres-nothing-i-wouldnt-do/theres%20nothing%20i%20wouldn%27t%20do.mp3)
  * **Audiobook (M4B):** [Archive.org ](https://archive.org/download/theres-nothing-i-wouldnt-do/theres%20nothing%20i%20wouldn%27t%20do.m4b)
  * **Archive.org streaming/download:**  


Your browser doesn't support streaming with the HTML5 audio tag, but you can still [download this podfic](https://archive.org/download/theres-nothing-i-wouldnt-do/theres%20nothing%20i%20wouldn%27t%20do.mp3).




**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to notquiteaghost for permission to podfic!
> 
> The music is ["Unknown Brother"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sIxUv_8LtDY) by The Black Keys, from an album called Brothers. I couldn't resist. Plus it has an awesome one minute instrumental intro, which is hard to find.


End file.
